Zim's Nightmare
by SingingIntrovert
Summary: After a stressful day, Zim tries to relax. But after a haunting nightmare, he feels worse than ever.


The rain burned his green skin as he walked home from school. He gritted his teeth, holding back screams in pain and anger. He'd already screamed to the top of his lungs today so much, if he continued, he'd loose his voice for sure. Zim growled and grumbled under his breath, clenching his fists so tight they hurt. Everything hurt. He breathed heavily and was becoming light headed, but he didn't care. He wanted to destroy something. He wanted to crush the earth into nothingness. Zim thought he was going to explode until he reached his house.

He threw the front door open and stomped inside, slamming it behind him. GIR looked in from the kitchen to see a wet and steaming Zim. "Hi, Master! Didja have a good day?" He asked innocently. Zim's eye twitched. He couldn't help it. He had to let it out.

Without hesitation, Zim screamed to the top of his alien lungs and furiously punched and kicked at the air. He got on his knees and slammed his fists on the floor repeatedly. GIR yelped and hid behind the wall. He'd seen his master angry before, but this was more than angry. Way more. He just hid behind the wall and waited for his master to calm down. "I HATE THIS MISERABLE HUNK OF ROCK!" Zim shouted. "HATE IT! HATE IT! HATE IT! FIRST ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL A CAR RAN OVER A PUDDLE AND GOT ME SOAKED! THEN I GOT TO SCHOOL LATE, DIB-STINK HARASSED ME AND EVENTUALLY HIT ME! HIT ME, GIR! AND THEN WE GOT INTO A FIGHT AND HE HUMILIATED ME IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL! I LET HIM BEAT ME UP! URG, THAT HORRIBLE PIECE OF CRAP! AND IT RAINED ON THE WAY HOME AND NOW I'M WET AND BURNING! I HATE THIS STUPID PLANET!"

It took Zim about half an hour to cool off. And even then he was still mad. "Maybe you should rest a bit, Master, you've been acting stressed for a few days now." Computer suggested. "Why did I program you to have a personality? I make my own decisions, Computer!" Zim snapped. "I was just trying to help..." Computer muttered. _Ugh...maybe I do need to try relax a bit._ Zim thought. He laid on the couch and closed his eyes for a bit, still growling under his breath. _Just a quick rest._ He thought. _Then I'll think of how to invade the earth and destroy Dib._

* * *

 _Zim laid there for about five minutes before the computer said, "Transmission from the Tallests." Zim opened his eyes and went down to the lab, removing his disguise. "Yes, My Tallest?" He answered. "Zim, you are relieved from your duties as an invader." Red said. Zim's eyes widened. "What?! Why?!" He asked. "You've been attempting to invade Earth for two whole years now, while all the other invaders finished after about two months. We have no choice but to punish you for your failure." Purple said, sipping his drink. "But...but I've tried! I truly have!" Zim pleaded. "Just give me some more time!" Red interrupted him, "We already have, Zim. Now we're going to have to force you to leave earth." Zim glared at the Tallests. "You can't make me leave! I won't leave until the earth is mine!" He said. Purple nodded, "Oh, yes we can."_

 _Suddenly, the ceiling of the lab was destroyed and a large, robotic claw lifted Zim off the ground. The claw was connected to the Irken mothership. "No! Release me!" Zim said as he struggled against the claw. Once Zim was inside the ship, he was presented to the Tallests. He chuckled nervously, "So, uh, long time no see?" The Tallests were unamused. The ship immediately made it's way into orbit._

 _"As you know Zim, Invaders who fail their missions must be punished." Red said. "Actually, I'll have you know I didn't know that!" Zim protested. "Well ya do now." Purple said, "And the punishment for a failed mission is execution." Zim's eyes widened in horror. "What!? B..but you can't! Wh..what about GIR?! He can't do anything on his own! Please! Gimme another chance!" He pleaded. "No, Zim! No more chances! You brought this upon yourself! It's your own fault you're a disgrace to Irk! And about your robot, we've already permanently deactivated him." Red said. "Deactivated...?" Zim echoed._

 _"Anyway, we've already talked out your execution: There's a black hole somewhere nearby..." Purple said. Zim gasped in realization. They were going to throw him in a black hole! He'd be slowly and painfully ripped to shreds whilst also not being able to breathe. He dashed for the escape pods before a robot arm stopped him. "No! Lemme go! No!" Zim shouted as he was lifted over to a door with a small window. Through the window, Zim could see the horrific black hole. He could hear the loud humming of it. It seemed as if the entire universe was being sucked into it._

 _"Well, Zim, it's been great knowing you! Except it hasn't." Red said and both of the Tallests laughed. The door opened and the arm threw Zim to his death. "NOOOOO!" Zim screamed. He felt as if a knife had been thrusted through his lungs. He couldn't breathe. Zim was being engulfed into the darkness of the black hole, and he felt his own body being ripped apart. More to his horror, he could see it. His hands and feet being painfully disintegrated and separated from his body, moving up to his legs, arms, and torso. Just before he died, the darkness swallowed him whole, and Zim's screams faded into nothingness._

* * *

A hard surface hit his back, and Zim's eyes snapped open as he screamed in terror. Hyperventilating, Zim's eyes darted around in multiple directions, observing his surroundings. His house? He lifted his hand to his face. His HAND! It was there! They both were! In awe, horror, and relief, Zim examined his hands. Still breathing heavily and trembling, Zim ever so slowly sat up. He was in the living room, on the floor next to the couch. Then his mind clicked: He was dreaming. He had fallen asleep on the couch and had a nightmare. And whilst he was tossing and turning, he must have fallen off the couch.

Normally, Zim would simply sit back and relax, but that nightmare really got him. Looking over at his reflection in the TV, Zim saw he was still in his disguise, with a look of pure terror on his face. He was right to be scared. The Tallests words were still echoing in his mind: _It's your own fault you're a disgrace to Irk! We have to punish you for your failure!_ Fail. The word kept taunting his mind. No matter how many times Zim would try to push it away, it would always come back. In his heart beat: _F-fail...F-fail...F-fail...F-fail..._ In his breathing: _Failure, failure, failure..._ In his mind: _Disgrace...Failure..._

Zim shook his head violently, trying to get rid of the thoughts from his nightmare. He looked at the time. 2:00am. He'd been asleep for about 9 hours. Ugh. Zim stood up, removed his disguise, and walked to his lab. He was going to make a giant death robot. Nothing like good, hard work to chase nightmares away. Even if they still haunted you afterwards.


End file.
